Bajo Un Árbol
by Neziah
Summary: Un fic un poco extraño... :D ¿Habrá HarryGinny? RonHermione asegurado! XD Espero que les guste... El primer capítulo de una romántica y paranoica historia de amor... o más de una... ¡Dejen Reviews! :D


Bajo Un Árbol

**Capítulo 1- Sorpresas**

Amanecía una cálida mañana de primavera, las vacaciones de Pascua estaban al llegar y Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados debajo las sombras de un árbol a la orilla del lago en Hogwarts.

A partir de aquel maravilloso día tendrían dos largas semanas de vacaciones para hacer lo que les pareciera. Este año, como es normal en Harry, pasaría las vacaciones de Pascua en Hogwarts, con Ron y Hermione, que aunque no lo decían, solo se quedaban para hacerle un poco de compañía.

Desde que 'rechazó' a Cho, esta había empezado a hacerle la vida imposible, aunque Harry preferiría que adoptara una sencilla táctica que su tío Vernon utilizaba con el, ignorarlo. Esa habría sido una buena opinión.

Menos mal que en pascua tendría unos días de tranquilidad, pues Cho se iba de vacaciones con sus padres.

Tendría un poco de tiempo para entrenar con los pocos miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, con Ron, claro. Y... algo lo distrajo.

- Oh vamos Malfoy! No hoy puedo tener un día tranquilo con mis amigos! –dijo Harry

- No Potter! _Rictu-! _– gritó Malfoy

_- Expelliarmus! _–gritó Harry

- Qué está pasando aquí? – gritó una voz detrás de ellos, era Lupin.

Todos, menos Malfoy, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en los jardines de Hogwarts.

" Qué estará haciendo aquí?" Pensó Harry

- Nada profesor, solo, solo... – contestó Ron

- Esta bien, esta bien, no voy a castigaros ni a quitaros puntos, no tengo esa autoridad –dijo Lupin

Malfoy se fue con sus dos amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle hacia el castillo.

- Qué te trae por aquí Lupin? – preguntó Hermione

- Nada en particular, tenía que tratar unos asuntos con Dumbledore, nada más –contestó Lupin- Y bueno, como ya los he tratado, he venido a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago, y mira que sorpresa, os encuentro metidos en problemas una vez más.

Los tres amigos sonrieron tímidamente, y enseguida se pusieron a hablar con Lupin alegremente, olvidándose de todos sus problemas por un rato.

En la orilla del lago, jugueteando con el Calamar Gigante estaba Ginny, la pecosa hermana de Ron junto a Luna Lovegood, una chica de rubios cabellos que recibía el mote de Lunática o Loony. Harry se quedó ensimismado mirando su pelirroja melena al viento. No sabía porque, pero había algo en ella que lo tenía hechizado, se, se habría enamorado? No lo sabía, y tampoco podía consultarlo con Ron, era muy celoso con respecto a su hermana, y no quiso decirle que el, su mejor amigo se hubiera enamorado de su hermana...

- Harry, eh! –dijo Ron intentando que saliera de su estado de ensimismamiento

Pero Harry no le oía, ese cabello, esos ojos, hasta sus pecas le parecían hermosas, no podía parar de mirarla, si, definitivamente, amaba a Ginny Weasley.

- Pero que te pasa Harry? Que atractivo tiene el Calamar? –dijo Ron

- Eh? El Calamar? –dijo Harry, que por fin se había dado cuenta que su amigo lo llamaba

- Si, el Calamar, a quien mirabas si no, tenías la vista fijada en el lago, acaso me equivoco? –preguntó Ron

- Si... el Calamar –dijo Harry con aire soñador

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados, mientras Lupin parecía haber entendido un poco lo que a Harry le estaba sucediendo, pero prefirió no meterse.

ººººººº

Era ya muy tarde cuando la Sala Común de Gryffindor se quedó vacía, solo estaba sentado en una butaca Harry, mirando el fuego crepitando en el hogar. No tenia sueño, solo podía hacer una cosa en ese momento, y era pensar en Ginny, nada la apartaba de su pensamiento. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella, sí. Mañana sin falta se lo diría! –pensó Harry para sus adentros.

En ese mismo momento el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, dejando pasar a dos Gryffindors en la sala, era Ginny Weasley seguida por su novio actual, Dean Thomas.

"Si, claro, con el éxito de Ginny, debía haberme imaginado que saldría con alguien." –pensó Harry

- Hola Harry! –exclamó Ginny sobresaltada al verlo

- Ah! Hola Ginny, no te había visto –contestó Harry –"Pues claro que la había visto! Pedazo de idiota! Vaya contestación le has dado... Ah! No te había visto!" –pensó Harry.

Ginny subió a su habitación seguida por Dean, Harry volvía a estar solo en la Sala Común, decidió ponerse con los deberes, así no tendría que hacerlos en vacaciones y podría disfrutarlas, aunque con Ginny y Dean cerca, Harry pensó que no iba a ser posible.

Fue abrir su libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y caer dormido encima de el.

Harry se levantó sobresaltado en medio de la noche, alguien, o algo lo estaba llamando.

- Harry Potter señor! –chillo Dobby, el elfo domestico- Harry Potter señor! Dobby esperaba poder encontrárselo una de estas noches señor! Si! Dobby deseaba poder verle alguna noche mientras Dobby limpiaba la Sala Común señor! Y esta noche el deseo de Dobby se ha visto cumplido señor! –chilló Dobby

- Estas solo Dobby? –preguntó Harry

- Si señor! Los demás elfos se niegan a limpiar la Sala Común de Gryffindor señor! Pero Dobby no señor! –añadió el elfo doméstico

- Y eso, Dobby? Por qué no quieren limpiar nuestra Sala Común? –preguntó Harry, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta

- Es por su amiga Hermione señor! Dicen que esconde prendas por toda la sala señor! –dijo señalándose la cabeza, la cual estaba llena de gorros de lana, seguramente tejidos por Hermione- A Dobby no le importa señor! Porque a Dobby le encantan las prendas señor! –contestó Dobby

- Y bueno, dime Dobby, por qué querías encontrarte conmigo una de estas noches? –preguntó Harry

- Ah! Por nada señor, Dobby solo quería saber como le iban las cosas a Harry Potter señor! El mejor mago que jamás he conocido señor! Ni siquiera...-Dobby paró en seco, había estado a punto de hablar mal de su antigua familia, los Malfoy, y ahora intentaba autocastigarse.

- Para Dobby, PARA! –chilló Harry

- Oh! Harry Potter es bueno, Dobby lo sabía desde el primer momento que se encontró con el –dijo Dobby

Harry se puso ligeramente rojo.

- Oh, pues bien Dobby, la verdad esque no me quejo de mi vida –dijo Harry "Si me quejo, la mujer a la que amo no me hace ni caso, me gustaría estar con ella en estos momentos y no estar hablando contigo Dobby!" –pensó Harry

- Eso hace muy feliz a Dobby señor! Bueno señor! Dobby debe ponerse a limpiar! Si Harry Potter se lo permite... –dijo Dobby

- Claro, claro... –dijo subiendo las escaleras que conducian a su habitación. Allí estaba Ron, otra vez soñando con arañas. No se preocupó en desvestirse y ponerse su pijama, se tumbó en su cama y en segundos se quedó profundamente dormido.

ººººººº

- Vamos Harry! Es hora de entrenar! –dijo Ron tirando de las sábanas a Harry

Harry pegó un gruñido, no le gustaba madrugar.

- Vamos! Quedarías como un completo imbécil... Si el Capitán del equipo ya llega tarde... Quien va a imponer autoridad? –masculló Ron

- Vale, vale! Indirecta cogida! Ya me levanto, contento? –respondió Harry con un tono de voz un tanto subido

- Contentísimo! –respondió Ron

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron y Harry estaban camino del campo de Quidditch, ambos con sus escobas en las manos. En los vestidores no había nadie.

- No te habrás equivocado de hora? –le dijo Harry a Ron

- No, son las siete de la mañana, ahora tocaba entrenamiento, no? –dijo Ron

- Si, no lo entiendo, a ver, quien se ha ido de vacaciones con sus famílias? –preguntó Harry

- Todos, menos nosotros y Ginny –dijo Ron

Ginny, no había vuelto a pensar en ella desde la noche anterior.

-Ah! Ahí viene! Oh vaya! Viene con Dean... espero que no se quede a ver el entrenamiento... –dijo Ron

Pero si se quedó, allí estaba Dean, en las gradas, animando efusivamente a Ginny.

El entrenamiento pasó sin percances ni nada importante que contar, Ron estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba, resbaló.

Eran las nueve y el sol ya había salido, así que decidieron volver al castillo a comer algo. El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado, (dentro de lo que cabe, estando en vacaciones) incluso en vacaciones la gente se despertaba temprano para desayunar. Si por Harry hubiera sido, todavía estaría en su cómoda cama intentando besar... Besar! Pero en que estaba pensando! No, aquello ya era demasiado, debía de intentar quitarse a Ginny de la cabeza, como fuera.

ººººººº

Aquella misma tarde, Ginny cortó con Dean, o al menos eso le había dicho Hermione, si, estaba decidido... Esa misma noche, cuando no hubiera nadie en la sala más que ellos dos se lo diría, le diría lo mucho que la... que la... No, no se atrevería, era demasiado para el.

Espero y espero, hasta que en la sala solo quedaron Ginny y el (NdA: Qué casualidad verdad? XD). Ginny se levantó somnolienta, con la intención de irse ya a la cama, cuando Harry la cogió del brazo, la llevó hasta el abrazándola y le plantó un hermoso beso en sus jugosos labios. Ginny, atónita se quedó allí, plantada sin saber que hacer, pensando que estaba soñando. Harry huyó a su habitación.

Pero que acababa de hacer! No se lo podía creer, acababa de besar a, acababa de besar a Ginny Weasley!

ººººººº

La noche pasó demasiado deprisa para Harry, aunque eso tenía solución, ya estaban de vacaciones, y por lo tanto no tenía la dichosa obligación de madrugar para asistir a las clases. Así que, se giró hacia el otro lado y se volvió a dormir.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, notó que una persona se había sentado al borde de su cama, Harry no quiso abrir los ojos, así que se hizo el dormido. La persona que se había sentado en su cama, se fue al cabo de un rato al ver que Harry no despertaba. Así pues, se levantó, se vistió y se fue a desayunar. Ron ya había bajado, pues su cama se hallaba vacía. Pero no lo encontró, ni a el ni a Hermione, no estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando en la mesa Gryffindor con los demás.

Harry se sentó junto a Neville Longbottom y comenzó a engullir sus gachas de avena, terminó y se fue a pasear un rato por la orilla del lago.

Allí encontró a Ron y Hermione, acurrucados debajo un árbol, abrazaditos y... besándose! Harry prefirió no meterse por el momento, no era su asunto, no, no, así que antes de que sus dos mejores amigos se dieran cuenta que el estaba allí huyó hacia la biblioteca, donde seguramente podría pensar con tranquilidad.

------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado... :D Se que puede parecerse un poco a los libros... P Sorry, a veces no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo... es la historia que se hace sola. ¡Dejen Reviews:D


End file.
